A Steaming Mug of Link
by TalkCummingToMe
Summary: Smut between Link and an un-named OC. One shot. (Not mine, btw, don't sue me.)
1. Breakfast

I stood at the counter for a long moment, lost in thought, as I poured a cup of coffee. Suddenly, as I was placing the carafe in its spot, I felt soft lips graze my neck. I turned, quickly setting my mug on the counter, and stared into his bluer-than-blue eyes for a long moment.

"Good morning, my love," he murmured. "Is there coffee?"

"Yes," I replied. "But I think I'd rather have you instead."

"Oh, is that so?" he smirked.

I could only nod meekly as he leaned in to kiss me, sliding his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I deepened the kiss almost instantly, sliding my tongue along his lips and begging for entrance, which he gave willingly.

As we continued to explore the all-too-familiar caverns of the other's mouth, my own hands went to work on his loose-fitting leggings, quickly sliding past the waistband and onto his perfectly shaped ass. He grunted in delight, momentarily breaking the kiss, and I looked into his hazy, lustful eyes.

"B-bedroom," I gasped desperately. "Please..."

He nodded, lifting me into his arms with a small grunt, any lingering thoughts of coffee abandoned in favor of something much, much sweeter. He deposited me on our bed carefully, watching as my deep brown eyes clouded over with a fresh wave of lust.

I could only stare in awe as he slowly, sensuously, removed his leggings, drawing it out and making me even more desperate. My fingers quickly found my clit, and I rubbed myself a bit in anticipation.

Link smirked softly, gently guiding my hand away from my warm, wet heat, and replaced my fingers with his own. His calloused fingers felt heavenly as they rubbed and teased my little nub, causing me to moan softly.

"You're so wet already," he smirked. "Is that all because of me?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was just teasing, and came _hard_ on his fingers. Afterward, he licked my juices off his fingers, sighing in delight over the taste of my sweet, sweet release. I smiled softly, quite sated for the moment, and watched as he stroked himself.

"I...I want you, Link," I pleaded. "Take me."

He nodded, kissing my lips lovingly, and fished in the bedside drawer for the lube. Squeezing a generous amount onto my palm (cause you can never use too much lube) I coated his hardness, using the excess on my own entrance. He slid inside me and waited as I adjusted to him. After a long moment, I nodded, and he thrusted forward. My hands went to his ass, kneading and squeezing, and he moaned desperately.

"Ahh, I'm so close," he groaned, his final thrust finishing us both. As we basked in the afterglow, I kissed his lips tenderly, stroking the tip of his ear.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I know," I smiled. "I love you too."


	2. Entranced

**_Disclaimer:_** Legend of Zelda is not mine. Don't kill me.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** Well, here it is. An unplanned sequel to "A Steaming Mug of Link."

 _I want him..._

That's the only coherent thought I have as I watch him bend over to pick up his boots and move them out of the way. Smiling to myself, I continue to watch as he walks to the couch, landing on its cushions with a soft _flump._ His steel-blue eyes seem to shoot daggers into my very soul as he settles, remote in hand, and my tummy does a somersault. Actually, if I'm going to be honest with myself, it isn't as strange as it should be seeing as we've been best friends and roommates for years now. Chuckling softly, I give my blond head a shake and join him, rolling my eyes at his continuous channel-surfing. Then his smooth, rich voice washes over me and I blush, my cheeks turning a soft pink.

"Why were you looking at me that way? Do I have spinach in my teeth?"

"N-no," I stutter (goddesses above, I sound like an idiot). "You're just fine, Link. Better than fine, actually."

Now it's his turn to blush and he quickly pretends to be interested in the couch cushion as I wrestle with my thoughts. Why, oh, why is my best friend so gorgeous? After a long moment of silence, he sighs deeply, looking at me with those _eyes_ , and suddenly my lips are on his. His eyebrows raise and his eyes bug out and for a few frightening seconds I'm sure he's going to push me away. But he doesn't; instead, he wraps his arms around me and deepens the kiss.

 _I need him..._

It's a kiss that has been overdue for so long that neither of us wants to stop to breathe, but we do it anyway because we're human and air is important. As we catch our breaths, I look deep into his lust-clouded eyes and feel like I'm falling. He quickly turns off the TV and sweeps me into his arms. We both know where this is heading, and I take the opportunity to suck gently at his ear tip. It catches him off guard, and he has to make a conscious effort not to walk into the wall.

"Link," I beg. "Please. I'm so wet for you already."

That's all he needs to hear before he strips me bare, depositing me onto our bed and hurriedly undoing his loose-fitting pants and removing his boxers and shirt. He climbs up next to me and kisses my lips lustfully, moaning as I rut up against him. My eyes close in satisfaction as I come all over his thigh. He, however, is still hard and warm and I wrap my hands around his length and stroke him gently. After a few minutes, I remove my hands, and he groans at the loss of contact.

I nod once, and he grabs the necessities from the bedside table drawer, fingering myself in anticipation. I have waited for this my whole life, it seems, and suddenly he isn't ready fast enough. Then - _oh sweet Farore above_ \- he is entering me and I wrap my arms around him for yet another desperate kiss. He waits as I adjust, and then as we part, he moves and I feel that flying feeling again. I don't say much, for I'm too lost in pleasure to speak, and so all he hears is the occasional sigh as we tumble towards the inevitable.

 _I love him..._

Hours later, after several more rounds of passionate lovemaking, I wake from a deep sleep to find him laying on his side. His dirty-blond hair is all mussed and, in a voice thick with sleep, he says, "Good morning, beautiful."

I blink a few times before kissing his nose and wondering how in Hyrule I got so lucky. He squeezes my hand gently in response, seeming to pick up on my thoughts.

"I love you," I say. "With all of my heart and every fibre of my soul."

He smiles softly and kisses me on the lips. This time, it is a loving kiss; the kind that says 'I'm yours forever.' And he is, he really is.


End file.
